


The Boy and the Fairy

by nrose145



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy hunter!Lance, Fairy!Keith, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrose145/pseuds/nrose145
Summary: Lance is a fairy hunter, and Keith is a fairy. In a world where everything tears them apart, will they be able to stay together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’m Nat and this is my first fic :)) Please comment, it really helps. This will be an ongoing fic, and I’ll prob update every week. I’ll try my best :) I have this story posted on other sites as well so if you see this story anywhere else, know that it was posted by me. Enjoy!

“With this knife, you’ll make us all proud.” General Iverson, the leader of Clearrun’s hunting guild smiled, patting Lance on his shoulder. Lance beamed up at him, taking the knife in his hand. He turned to face the crowd and held the knife up.

“For Clearrun!” He cried. The village erupted into cheers and Lance felt pride swell in his chest. Tonight was his first hunt, where he’d kill a fairy and prove himself to his village. As the ceremony ended, Lance scanned the crown for his best friend, Hunk. Hunk was the same age as Lance, but he was a swordsmith, not a hunter. In fact, he designed and made the very knife Lance would take with him on his first hunt.

“Lance!” The boy was lifted off the ground and into a hug from Hunk. He set him down and shook him by the shoulders excitedly. “You’re an official hunter now! Congrats man!”

Lance chuckled. “Thanks! And I get to use a blade made from the best swordsmith in the village.” He grinned.

Hunk blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Aw, thanks. How do you feel about tonight?”

Nervous. Pressured, terrified “Excited!” Lance lied. What’s wrong with me? This is the biggest night of your life and you’re scared? Come on man! He scolded himself. As the son of one of the best fairy hunters to ever live, Lance was expected to follow in his footsteps. He was supposed to be an amazing hunter, thirsty for fairy blood and willing to do anything to get it. But he just... wasn’t.

Lance was never very interested in hunting growing up. In fact, the night he had first seen a fairy his father killed, he cried. Killing an innocent creature like that just seemed... wrong. But hunting school had conditioned him to believe fairies were evil. That you had to get them before they got you. They trained him and ingrained this idea into his head. But no matter how hard they tried, Lance still held onto a string of his original beliefs. No matter how hard he tried to smother it, to be the vicious hunter his father was, and his father before him, it never went away.

Lance shook these doubts from his head and focused on his friend, who was rambling on about the process of knife making.

The day seemed to speed by and before he knew it, Lance was visiting home for the party his mother was throwing in his honor. “I’m so proud of you mijo.” Lance’s mother smiled, pulling him into a hug. “And your father would be to.” Lance looked at the picture of his father that rested on the mantle. A bouquet of dried roses was laid under it, as well as his medals.

Lance smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I wish he was here. I wish he could see me.”

His mother placed a hand on his cheek. “So do I. But he’s watching over us. He will be with you tonight, and every night after that. He’s our guardian angel, corazoncito.” Lance placed his hand over his mother’s. She gave him one last watery smile before taking back her hand. “Now, go help your siblings make tonight’s dinner for the party.”

The party sped by, and before long Lance was hugging his loved ones goodbye. He slid his knife into its sheath, restocked his arrows, chose his favorite bow, and headed into the forest.

He crept along the forest floor without making any sound, his bow held tightly in his left hand, his right lightly placed over his knife. The sound of water drew lance in. Fairies like to gather around ponds and streams. They usually didn’t spend time in this forest at night though. The trees are so densely packed that it would be hard for them to fly away if they got into any trouble. Lance crept towards the sound of water, his blue eyes darting towards any slight sound. That’s when he saw him.

Lance nearly dropped his bow. He’d seen a dead fairy, and pictures of fairies, but never a real, live fairy. This one was a boy who looked around Lance’s age. He had long jet back hair-is that a mullet?-that was red around the edges. The tips of his ears were pointed and he had earrings that crawled up his ear like vines. He was wearing what looked like black leaves woven together to make a shirt, and the same material made up his pants. There was a silver cord around his hips that held a small satchel. He wore a cropped red cloak that had ragged edges, making it look like fire. Lance bit back a gasp as he saw opalescent wings on the fairy’s back that were shimmering with red streaks. He was idly running his fingertips through the pond, perched atop a rock.

Lance closed his eyes, quietly taking a breath and ignoring the nagging of his conscious. This is what expected of him, and the fairy is right there, just one shot and it’s over.

Lance raised his bow, aiming at the fairy. He cautiously stepped forward, and -snap- Lance winced as the crack of a twig pierced the silence, making the fairy’s head shoot up. His ears twitched for a moment and he squinted his eyes at the shadows lance was hidden in. Lance froze, holding his breath as the fairy peered towards him. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide and he began to run.

Oh, come on Lance cursed and set off running after the fairy. He’s headed towards open space, somewhere he can fly. Lance jumped over roots, his eyes trained on the fairy. The fairy was fast, but Lance’s training made him faster. He ran so close that he could brush his fingers against the fairy’s wings. Lance propelled himself up and onto the fairy, grunting as he tackled him. The fairy hooked his leg around him, flipping lance over so that his thighs were on either side of his torso. Lance felt the breath being knocked out of him. His hands struggled around his belt, and he pulled his knife from its sheath. The fairy had taken out a weapon of his own, an iridescent blade that he raised, aiming at the hunter’s chest. He was cut off by a scream as Lance stabbed him in the thigh, right into a major artery. The sound sent shivers down Lance’s spine as he flipped the fairy over so he was straddling him. He drew a bow and aimed it at the fairy. This is it. Your first kill. Make your village proud.

Years of training had prepared him for this moment, yet Lance hesitated. He saw something in the fairy’s eyes, something so human that it made his stomach clench. He saw fear. The fairy’s breath escaped him in short, ragged bursts. His face was screwed up in pain, yet he had a determined expression as his hand desperately searched for the knife he had dropped. Lance knew he was losing a lot of blood. And that’s what I want, for him to die... isn’t it?

“No. No, this isn’t right.” Lance whispered. He thought he saw a surprised look cross the fairy’s face, before he passed out from the blood loss. Lance rolled off of him and ran his hands through his hair. “Oh my god. Oh my god, shit.” He wheezed. He glanced at the fairy’s wound and felt sick. This whole thing feels sick. Lance shook his head and let out ragged breaths. I can’t kill him. But without help he’ll die...Lance looked at the fairy once more before groaning and picking him up, carrying him home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m Nat and this is my first fic :)) Please comment, it really helps. This will be an ongoing fic, and I’ll prob update every week. I’ll try my best :) I have this story posted on other sites as well so if you see this story anywhere else, know that it was posted by me. Enjoy! (Also sorry that the format and spacing and stuff of this chapter is a bit weird, my computer was being weird)

Keith groaned at a dull pain in his thigh as he awoke. He went to reach his hand down to feel his leg, but found his hand was stuck. Keith frowned and tried again, tugging at his hands rougher and rougher until panic made him open his eyes and sit up. This... isn’t the forest Keith thought. Suddenly it all came rushing back to him. The hunter, the chase, him being stabbed and then passing out. Keith began to panic, anxiety and adrenaline taking hold of his senses. No, calm down. You’ve been taught how to deal with this. Calm down. Keith took a few deep breaths before looking at his surroundings.  
His hands were tied together and attached to a bedpost. Keith seemed to be in a bedroom. On the table next to him were some medical supplies and food that looked freshly cooked. His knife was nowhere in sight, but neither was the hunter. He noticed his leg was bandaged, and other scratches he’d gotten during the chase had healing ointment on them. Keith shook his head. This makes no sense. I was being hunted, I passed out. Why am I not dead? Soft footsteps caught Keith’s attention. He tried to get into a fighting stance as best he could, which was difficult considering he was tied up, wounded, and without any weapons. The hunter walked in carrying a cup of tea that he nearly spilled after seeing Keith.  
“You’re awake! Oh thank god. You had me worried there dude, do all fairies bleed that much? Well, anyways I made some breakfast and tea for you, do fairies drink tea? Cause I always thought-“

“Who the hell are you, and why am I here and not dead.” Keith growled.

The hunter pouted. “That’s not a very nice way to talk to your savior-“

“I said who the hell are you.” Keith yelled.

“Shhh! Quiet they’ll hear you!” The hunter placed a finger to his lips and looked around anxiously. “The name’s Lance. I’m a fairy hunter, but I guess you know that already.” He smiled sheepishly. “You’re at my house but you need to be very quiet because I have neighbors who would be very upset to find me taking care of a fairy.” Lance said, setting the tea on the table next to Keith. “I’m gonna untie you now, but please don’t freak out and try to kill me or run away or anything.”

“You’re the one who tried to kill me!”

“Hey! You were just as ready to stab me as I was to you, so shut it.” Lance huffed and reached towards Keith’s wrists. Keith flinched as Lance drew closer. He boy looked at him for permission. Keith frowned and nodded, and lance untied him. “There.” Keith rubbed his wrists and glared at Lance. “Are you hungry? You’ve been out for a while and I don’t know how fairy metabolism works, but I made some food just in case.” Lance offered a plate of fruit and a roll.  
Keith just looked at him. His frown deepened. “Is it poisoned?”

Lance gasped and placed an over dramatic hand on his heart. “How dare you? I’ll have you know that while I may have tried to kill you earlier, I really regret it and would not try to do so again.” Lance raised his nose into the air indignantly. Keith raised an eyebrow, but didn’t make any move to take the food. Lance sighed. “Come on man! I really do feel bad about what I did last night, at least let me take care of you till you can go back to fairyland or wherever.”

“I don’t need to be taken care of. No by a hunter anyways.” Keith hissed. He swung his legs out of the bed and tried to stand up before promptly falling on the floor. “Don’t. Touch me.” He barked at Lance when he held a hand out. Keith grunted as he grabbed the table for balance, heaving himself off the floor while keeping his weight off his leg. Keith ignored how much he was sweating and how nauseous he was as he hobbled towards the door.  
“Wait! You can’t go out now!” Lance cried, running to block the door.  
Keith blew some hair from his face. “Why not.”

“Well it’s daytime, so everyone will see you, a fairy, in the middle of a human town. And you’re in no condition to be walking around.”

“I’m in perfect condition to be-“ Keith was cut off as he lost his balance, collapsing to the ground. Lance rushed forward to catch him and Keith felt his fingers pressing on his chest and shoulder. “Get off!” He roared, shoving Lance away and stumbling back to the bed. His chest was heaving and his face was red with anger, but Lance saw the telltale fear in his eyes and stepped back. He looked like a cornered animal. Guilt gnawed at his stomach as he watched the fairy drag himself back into bed, and watched the red patch on his bandages grow from the stitches tearing.

“Look... I know you don’t trust me. I wouldn’t either. But...” Lance chewed on his lip. “Last night when you were under me, and you were bleeding and dying and god, I couldn’t kill you. I don’t care what everyone says. I don’t think fairies, I don’t think you deserve to die. And I know this isn’t nearly enough, but I’m so sorry. Let me make it up to you.” Lance looked up at the fairy, whose hard glare had gone from freezing to just a bit chilly.

“Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for not posting for a while, I was on vacation then had my wisdom teeth taken out so I really wasn't in the mood for writing :( But once school starts I'll hopefully get back to a normal schedule where I can update every one or two weeks. Anyways, please comment and leave kudos, it means a lot :))  
> (Also, is anyone else freaking out over season 7??? Comment what you think about it cause I'm scared lol)

Taking care of a fairy, and a very grumpy fairy at that, was more of a challenge than lance thought. Keith insisted on moving around and attempting to walk even after Lance warned him he could rip his stitches. He also wouldn’t let Lance touch him. Not even to help with his wound. He would clean his wound, apply ointment, and stitch it all by himself. And on top of all that, he tried to run away after any small argument the two had.

 

“Why won’t you just let me leave!” Keith fumed when Lance had found him doing just that.

 

“Because you’re hurt!” Lance yelled back. So much for being quiet. Lance had gotten asked about all the yelling coming from his house, and said he had a cousin staying for a while. A very angry, loud cousin.

 

“I’m _fine_!” Keith grunted as he tried to pull himself out of bed. Lance placed his hands on his chest to push him down, momentarily forgetting about the no touching rule. Keith jumped back like he had been burned. He glared at Lance for the hundredth time since they’d met. It took fairies longer to heal, and Keith could barely leave the bed.

 

Lance sighed. “Look, it’s obvious you won’t be leaving anytime soon with the rate you're healing at. Sooo maybe we could try to get to know each other?”

 

Keith’s ears twitched in annoyance. “No thanks.”

 

Lance sighed. “Oh, come on! I can’t go out because I have to take care of you! Can this be at least a little bit fun?”

 

Keith scowled and turned away. Lance took this opportunity to admire Keith’s wings. They really were beautiful. They were clear, but glittered with all colors of the rainbow when the light hit them. Red designs swirled across them. Sometimes Lance would get lucky and be able to see Keith stretch them out in the mornings, when they caught the early morning light perfectly. Their shadows cast beautiful designs and rainbows across the bedroom. These moments rare though, as Keith would always snap them down as soon as he saw Lance.

 

It was obvious he didn’t like him. Keith was a fairy, Lance was a human. But something in Keith wanted to believe humans could be good. Although he was annoying at times, Keith could see he had a good heart. Keith pressed his lips together and tucked his hair behind his ear. “Um... what’s your favorite color?” He mumbled, still staring pointedly away from Lance.

 

“What was that?” Lance looked up.

 

Keith cleared his throat.”I said, what’s your favorite color.”

 

“Aw you do wanna get to know me.” Lance teased.

 

“Don’t make me regret this.” Keith warned, turning towards the other boy a bit. He noticed Lance staring at his wings, and he pressed them closer to his body. Lance awkwardly snapped his gaze away.

 

“Blue. My favorite color is blue.”

 

“Mine is red.”

 

“Wow I never would’ve guessed, what with the whole red theme you got going on. Red cloak, red wings...” Lance smirked. He swore he saw the corners of Keith’s moth twitch up a bit, before settling back into his trademark frown. He was quiet for a bit before speaking up again.

 

“You like my wings.” Keith stated.

 

Lance smiled shyly. “Well, yeah. I’ve never seen real live fairy wings before, and yours are... wow.” He noticed Keith looking away and fiddling his hands. “But I don’t want to make you uncomfortable by looking at them! I know I do that a lot and I try not to...”

 

“It’s fine. I’m not used to having a lot of attention on them is all. Wings are normal where I’m from.”

 

Lance chuckled. “I guess they would be.”

 

Keith raised his eyebrows a bit. He made Lance laugh. And it was such a pretty sound that he found himself wanting to hear it again. “What’s your favorite animal?” He asked, trying to keep this whole getting to know you thing going.

 

“Lions. I’ve never seen one but I’ve heard of them and seen pictures.”

 

Keith nodded. “Mine is a hippo.”

 

They went on like this for a while, asking each other questions. Lance would laugh and Keith’s lips would twitch into an almost smile. He found himself enjoying Lance’s company. Both boys forgot what they had grown up learning, to hate each other all because of their kin.

 

In the middle of answering a question, lance brought up Keith’s wound. “You should probably take care of it now. It’s been a day.”

Keith gave a small nod and Lance got off the bed, making his way to leave the room.

 

“Lance.”

 

Lance turned around to see Keith holding out the healing ointment. “It uh... it hurts more when I do it.” He looked down. “Can you...?”

 

Lance smiled and walked back to the bed. He sat next to Keith and took the ointment. He gently unwrapped the bandages from Keith’s thigh and examined the wound. “It’s looking better.” Lance observed, dipping his fingers in the ointment before softly spreading it into the wound. Keith hissed and bit down on his lip. “I know buddy, I know.” Lance offered him an encouraging smile. “You’re doing good.” He dressed the wound and the other small injuries Keith had gotten. Lance held back from making any joking remarks. He understood how much it meant that Keith was letting him touch him. When he was finished he stood up to leave.

 

“Lance. Thank you.” Keith said. And for a moment, just a second, Lance swore he saw him smile.

 

 


End file.
